


Awakening To The End.

by AgathaKuchiki



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: English is not my natural language, Gen, I never watched Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaKuchiki/pseuds/AgathaKuchiki
Kudos: 1





	Awakening To The End.

My first Supernatural fic, maybe the last one, I don't know yet, I'm afraid of what will be !

✧✿✧

Fanfic - Awakening To The End.

✧✿✧

To be an introvert is to feel inadequate and strange. Someone who pilgrims through extroverted lands in search of a place where there is space and freedom to be able to be different and separate without suffering social sanctions. (Walter Sasso)

✧✿✧

✧✿✧

The truth in this text is one, and I warned you all about it in the tags...

"I never watched Supernatural"

Right now I don't know what is most broken in me, my psychologist or my health...

I have been talking about this for several times on my tumblr ( [-X-](https://gifseafins.tumblr.com/tagged/Palavras-ao-Vento-%2F-Ingl%C3%AAs) ) trying to vent, overcome or try to move on, I don't know, I just wanted this to end without me needing more medicine...

But let's get to the reason that brought me to you !

I will not lie, I only found the series when the news that it would end came on the internet.

And it destroyed me in many ways.

Discovering that I lost 15 years of adventures, possible friendships, fanfics and AMAZING fanarts and many inspiring posts on tumblr, has crushed me every day and in many ways.

I feel like those people in movies who woke up from a coma and just want to be able to go back in time and try to make up for what they lost.

Or like those old people who, after a lifetime in the same place, are forced by life to move to a strange place where they don't know anyone.

Well, this is me, Agatha Kuchiki for you, and Gabriela Guaraciara for the few who know me personally...

And I'm here today with a single request:

Do you mind that this old woman who has just arrived from another world and has been in a coma for the past 15 years (maybe more) joins the SPN Family ?

I want to marathon the series, and put my thoughts and ideas here, share them with all of you.

Maybe even create some fanfics if inspiration arises...

Do you accept to take this trip with me ?

Can I take this trip with you ?

Do you accept me as part of the family ?

I struggled a lot if I should place this request here or not.

For several days I thought:

Should I bother them ?

Your world is nearing the end, won't my presence make it worse ?

So I found this post on tumblr ( [-X-](https://church-of-luxifer.tumblr.com/post/182322975491/blueeyesandspammypie-if-youve-ever-been-told) ).

And I thought, why wait ?

I already have your no, so I don’t lose anything in risking yes !

And I really want to hear your opinion !!!!

Because I will not do anything without the approval of the SPN family.

If you say no, then it is no, and that text will be deleted as soon as possible.

I don't just want to see a series, I want to be part of something, I need to feel part of something, or I'm not able to create anything !!!!

I don't promise daily posts, but I promise to do my best.

And don't be embarrassed if you want to talk about an episode that I haven't seen yet, I love spoilers.

Seriously, I love it !!!!

I don't promise elaborate gifs, because I don't know how to create them and I am terrible at finding them.

But there will be MANY screenshots to illustrate what I mean.

And then, everything OK for you ????

Can I get a ride on the beloved 1967 Chevrolet Impala ????


End file.
